Wire used for medical purposes is carefully manufactured, sterilized, and sealed in a sterilized package in preparation for use. Once removed from the package, this wire can be difficult to handle and keep separate from other medical wires of a different size, especially in a pressure-filled environment. It can even be slippery at times. The present invention features a system and method for containment and organization of medical wire.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.